Big Love
by Sunzu49
Summary: My first Character x Reader fan fiction! The character, in particular, is Kevin, from that one Steven Universe episode, "Alone Together!" He amused me so much, I just couldn't pass this opportunity up!


You are at another one of Sour Cream's parties. You have been to his parties regularly, even that time when it was interrupted by the sight of a tall person by the name of Stevonnie suddenly split into two kids.

You like Sour Cream, you two have been good friends for quite a while, and appreciate how he was always inviting you to these events. But there were also times when these parties were boring, because you pretty much had nothing to do - this seemed like one of those nights.

None of your other friends had shown up, Sour Cream was busy being a DJ, and you just did not feel like socialising with strangers. So you simply stood there, in the middle of the room, with your hands in your pockets, gazing around the purple-lit room.

Then your eye catches a young man looking right at you. Dark-skinned, darker hair, wearing a jacket over a bright shirt; a bright scarf and brown boots. He was slim and tall. This man seemed to be hanging out with a group of his own friends, but as one of the boys was talking to him, his eyes were fixed on you.

You dart your eyes left and right, wondering if he's looking at anyone else, but as your eyes meet his again, you know you are wrong. You feel a little knot in your stomach, and a slight break of sweat.

 _What do I do now?_ you think, _It's been so long since I've flirted with anyone._

You notice the boy who was speaking to him finally realize that he's distracted by you. As he sees you too, he then looks back to the man, and a wide grin appears on his face. He looks like he's saying words of encouragement to him (perhaps something like "Yeah! Go for it!") and the dark-skinned man waves good-bye to his friends as he begins to walk over to you.

You did not feel like socializing before, but now, you feel like you had no choice. Even then, you cannot help but look down, facing the floor, pretending that you do not know someone is about to talk to you.

A tap on your shoulder. "Hey there," comes out a breathy, husky voice. You look up and face the boy's eyes once more. His eyes are lidded, gazing into yours, and he has his mouth in a smirk. "My name is Kevin. And who might you be?"

You tell him your name.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin says. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to!" You smile for the first time since you arrived there.

He takes your hand, and the two of you join the dance floor.

"Kevin Time!" you hear him shout while you begin to do your own dance moves.

Kevin looks like he's showing off, with the way he frantically moves his arms and legs to the music. You find it kind of funny, but try to stifle your laugh.

When the song is over, you walk over to the snack table, getting a cup of cold punch. Finishing the last gulp, you turn around only to see Kevin right in front of you. Startled, you gasp and stumble back a little.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asks teasingly, slowly walking towards you. You have your back against the wall now, gripping the cup. You feel your face flush as Kevin then places his hand on the wall beside your head, and leans in ever so slightly. "That was a nice dance we had," he continues with that same smirk. "It'd be a shame to end the night like this."

"Well, uh...," you begin, and glance to the left, where you see Sour Cream continuing to show the party his beats. "I came here because I was invited. Every teenager on Beach City is always invited. Sour Cream even invited that one teenager who split into two!"

"Oh, yeah," Kevin mumbled, making a face of disgust and embarrassment. "How could I forget _that_?" He shook his head to himself.

You grin in amusement. _Why does_ he _look embarrassed about that?_

"You danced pretty good," you tell him.

"Thanks," he says, slightly adjusting the hand that was still on the wall by you. "You're not too bad yourself."

You nod, and look down at your empty cup.

"Um, excuse me," you tell Kevin, moving out of the way to the nearest trash can. Dropping the cup in there, you have the feeling that Kevin is following right behind you. Turning around, you indeed find him approaching you (which gives you a thrill - the good kind), wearing that same smile.

"Don't your lips ever get tired of doing that?" you joke.

"Of what?" he asks. He lifts his head slightly, as if to eye you down.

"Of your grinning."

"Nah." He stretches his arms. "In fact, it gives them good exercise."

You think of asking him, "Exercise for what?" but then predict what kind of answer that would lead to. So you choose not to.

But this all amuses you. The way he was looking at you, flirting with you, dancing, approaching, speaking - no doubt you did like him back.

"What?" Kevin then asks, after no words had been spoken between the two fo you after a moment. "Cat got your tongue?" he inquired, this time, his voice lower and huskier than ever; and with notable emphasis on "cat" and "tongue."

You feel your face warm up again. Luckily, the purple hue all around the gym likely hides it. You study Kevin's beautiful face and hair, how it looks in purple.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Maybe the cat left it in the closet." As he states this, he gestures his head over to a closet door nearby. You stare at his enticing eyes.

"You know, you don't have to keep dropping hints at me," you tell him casually. "I get it."

"Aww," he purrs, walking around and standing behind you. His voice is to your ear. "Are you going to come with me to the closet, then?"

You shiver slightly. "No." You try hiding your excitement; you feel his mouth begin to part away. "But, can I come over?"

Kevin's face stops mid-way. Enlightenment shines in him. Then he leans his face back close to your ear. Not only that, but you also feel his hands starting to slide on both sides of your hips, holding them there.

"With pleasure," he ensures. "But what about your parents? What will they say?"

"Oh, they're out of town for the weekend," you reply.


End file.
